Renamons finds love
by Helbigj23
Summary: A story of Renamon and a new character named Joey. A friendship is made, then later stronger feelings start to arise.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note.

This story takes place just after the battle with Icedevimon and Rika saying she hates all Digimon. Renamon finds a new friend in the park. Renamon may act ooc (out of character) later on but hopefully not too much. The reason for the ooc is that she has met someone new that changes her perspective of things like the way Rika treated he and the way she sees humans. Now this story will be a Renamon X Human OC, if you're not into that I apologize. If you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism please don't hesitate to message or comment me personally or on the story. Now with all that said, the disclamer.

I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I'm just a big fan. I only own my OCs.


	2. Chapter 1

As I lay in bed, unable to sleep, I just stare into the darkness. The only light that shined though came from the one window in my room. The sound of rain roaring on the roof, that's the only problem with living in the attic of my parents' house, loud but private. I decided to take a walk through the park. So I slip on my shoes and put my jacket on, and head out the door.

Me being an average sized 19 year old guy, I've never had an issue walking around after midnight. It also help that I've taken martial arts since I was eleven. Under my black hood is my recently bleached hair, it's usually a dark brown. I'm wearing a black hoodie and tan cargo pants, dark spots appearing on them from the rain.

About ten minutes into my walk the rain begins to lighten up just as I make it to the park. Five more minutes of walking around the lake I hear a faint sound of someone crying. I start to follow the sounds, they were getting louder. By the sound of the voice I could tell it was a woman. As I got closer I rounded a tree and saw the woman crying.

I didn't know what to think, twenty feet away from me a tall yellow fox with dark purple gloves, sat underneath a tree. At first I started to back away, but then I saw those purple gloves were covering her crying eyes. Seeing how upset she was, I continued walking to her slowly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, wanting to be careful. Not knowing who or what she is.

I guess I startled her, because she jumped up to her feet looking like she was ready to fight. I took a defensive stance. I yell to her "Whoa, whoa. I don't want to fight. " As I say that she lowered her guard and turns to walk away. "Wait!" She stops and glances back at me. I could still see the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She said nothing, just stood there in silence. I stare at her for what seemed like an hour but only minutes passed. Her fur was soaked and some clumps clung to her body like a wet dogs' fur. She was trying to hide her shivering, I don't know if from me or just to keep from looking weak, but the shivers broke through. The poor yellow fox was freezing.

"You're cold." I tell her, like she didn't know. She didn't budge, except for her shivering. "Why don't you come with me to my house? You can take a hot shower and get dried off." I was hoping for some kind of response from her. But again, she stood in silence. As I was about to try again, she turned in my direction and walked to me. Once she got close she stopped and looked at me.

"Does that mean yes?" I asked her. All she did was nod. I smiled at her and stared walking, then stopped and looked to her. "My name's Joey. What yours?"

She looked me in the eye, "Renamon, my name is Renamon." She had a beautiful voice. And with that we continued walking to my house.


	3. Chapter 2

We walked in silence the whole way to my house. I unlocked the door; turn to her with my finger to my lips "Shhhh. My parents are asleep." As we entered the house, all the lights were dimmed, but there was enough light for me to see. I turn to Renamon and motion her to follow me up to the second floor bathroom.

I start running the water, making sure it's not too hot for her. After getting a towel out of the bathroom closet I set it on the counter. Turning to her, "Okay, well there you go, if the water's hot, just turn this knob. And when you're done there's a towel to dry off. I'll be right outside if you need me."

I walk to the door and as I open it I hear Renamon speak up. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I looked her in the eye and answered, "Because you needed someone to be there for you. I know that feeling when I see it." With that I closed the door, and left her to take care of things. I sit on the floor right outside the door. I sat there thinking about her name, Reanamon. I knew that sounded like a Digimons name, but it wasn't a Digimon I had heard of. She couldn't be a Digimon; it's just a television show. Isn't it? I heard the shower stop and figured she was drying off now. Another five minutes went by before I heard anything else

"Are you alright Renamon?" I ask through the door.

"Um, yeah. I'm just kind of- Um straiting things out."

Confused at what she said. I asked her what she meant. She just told me to come in. I slowly opened the door and peered my head in, trying to be courteous to her. What I saw was Renamon in the middle of the bathroom with the towel in her hand. Her fur was fluffed up, all over her body. I chuckled I second and asked if she needed help. She nodded with and annoyed look on her face.

I approached her after grabbing a hair brush out of the drawer handing it to her. "Here, this will help." I watch her brush her fur down to a manageable state. Once we were finished in the bathroom, I cleaned up the water on the floor as well as her loose hair. Put the brush back and we left the bathroom. I lead her up to ceiling latter to my room.

I take my shoes and jacket and put it on my computer chair. I turn on the light and see my computer desk next to my window, my bed in the opposite corner, and night stand next to that. As I turn to look at Renamon she's opening my window and about to step out of it.

"Wait." She stops and looks over at me. "Where are you going?" I really didn't want her to be alone. She shouldn't be alone after the state I found her in.

"I don't know where I'm going." She answered, very quietly. "I think I'm just going to find a place to sleep for the night. Then tomorrow visit someone."

"You know you can stay here tonight? Then you can visit your friend in the morning." I could tell by her face that I struck a nerve. Worried that I just chased her away I apologize to her, then I was silent. Not wanting to cross the line any more than I just did.

She looks away, "No. It's okay. I just don't think that the person I'm going to see is a friend any more, or if we even were friends." I saw her eyes starting to water.

"Are they the reason you were crying?" I asked her.

She was quiet for a while and she finally came back into the room and sat on my bed. I rolled the computer chair over next to the bed and sits down close to show her she has my complete attention. She took a deep breath and looked up at me then down to the floor.

She told me her whole story. From when she met her partner Rika, to fighting the other two tamers, all the way to tonight when Rika, Renamon, and the others were fighting an Icedevimon. That's when Rika declared that she hated all Digimon.

So in just three hours I learn not only do Digimon exists, but they have human partners and fight evil Digimon. It's just like the show and the video games. I just can't believe the crap Rika treated Renamon.

I continue listening to her stories until she finally fell asleep on the bed. I covered her up with a blanket. It could have just been the lighting, but it looked like she smiled. I walked over the window with the chair and just sat there staring out the window, thinking about everything that happened in the last couple hours. I only glanced over to Renamon once, I turned away because I felt like if I watched her to much she would wake up. And I knew she needed her rest.

I stare out into the stars as I slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors' note:**

**I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. When I wrote the first two I was living with a friend and her family. Not to go into to much detail, we had an altercation and I moved back in with my parents. I had a lot of trouble getting motivated to write, cause first I was depressed, then angry, but once I was passed all that I had a bad case of writers block. But that's all dealt with and I'm writing again.**

**I also want to thank everyone for reading and giving me feed back, they really helped me trough the rough spot I was in. If anyone finds any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know where they are so I can fix them. So please enjoy, spread around, and review.**

The next morning my foot, that had been resting on my desk dropped to the floor, jerking me awake. All the memories of last night came flooding back in seconds. I looked over to the bed where I had last seen Renamon only a couple hours ago, but she was nowhere to be found.

I got a little worried so I went downstairs to see if she was still here. After looking around I found no one, not Renamon or my parents. My parents go to work early and come home late so I'm used to not seeing them during the day. I figured the Renamon had left for Rikas' to talk to her. As I started to go back upstairs, glancing out the living room window I saw her standing atop a street light. She had her arms folded across her chest and she was looking up to the sky.

Opening the front door, I looked around seeing if anyone was around. I didn't expect anyone seeing as its eleven o'clock on a Monday. All the kids would be in school, and the adults at work. Walking over to the street light she stood on, I stopped at the base smiling up at her.

"I thought you had left." I yelled up to her.

"I did." she said bluntly. When I heard that the smile from finding her faded. I thought she had stayed for me, I guess that was stupid to think. I must have had a weird look on my face or was just quiet for longer than I thought I was because she added, " I went to see Rika but she had already left for school. And wont be back till three thirty."

"So you came back?" I asked. All she did was nod. I tried to think of a way to make her stay with me till three. "Well it's only eleven right now, why don't you come hang out with me inside while you wait?" In an instant she vanished from the poll and reappeared in front of me, I jumped back not knowing she was that fast. We started back towards the house, and as we walked I wondered. Why was I so transfixed with her. I mean we just met, so why am I having these feelings?

As the hours went by I had breakfast, we watched a little television, and stayed relatively quiet. I just couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't make me sound like a complete idiot. This went on until about three fifteen, Renamon then stood up and walked to the door. I sat on the couch watching her as she opened it and turned to me.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked me.

Not wanting to sound to excited, I just answered with a very calm shrug, "sure." And with that we headed of to Rikas. I didn't really know what to expect when we got there. But after walking for about twenty minutes we were standing in front of a very nice house. Looking over the yard I saw a red headed girl with a white and blue shirt with a broken heart on the front. By the look on both the girls and Renamons' face I could tell that it was Rika.

**Thank you all again for your patience. Sorry this was short, i want to make the chapters longer, but it had been so long since the last update I wanted to give you guys and gals something. Please review and let me know what you think of the story and the characters.**


End file.
